Parvati Ponders
by Fiona Flamingo
Summary: Very Fluffy and strange is all I will say.


**Parvati Ponders**

**Song: Avril Lavigne, Fall to Pieces**

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today is the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

Parvati Patil glanced over at the boy who lived, who also happened to be the boy she loved, sadly. Harry never seemed to talk to her about what was bothering him. Parvati sensed she was like an accessory, pretty, but with no depth inside. Still, she couldn't change what she felt about him. She _loved_ Harry Potter and today she was going to tell him that. _Soon._

Misery welled up inside her once again, as she thought of the raging war against good & evil. Her Harry would fight, but he wouldn't let her help him.

"I want you at least to be safe," he would always say when she would question him.

Why though? Why couldn't he want her to be brave?

She was a Gryffindor, wasn't she? They had just had a fight about this morning.

Parvati desperately hoped it would all be over soon and she prayed that nothing would happen to Harry.

She caressed Harry's pale hand, which was lying against hers. Harry raised his untidy black head and shot Parvati a weak smile. It was an apologetic smile that seemed to _say I'm sorry for fighting, but I still mean what I said_. Harry squeezed her hand gently and then went back to listening to Professor Flitwick. For some reason Parvati couldn't smile back, she simply averted her gaze. Now she just wanted to let it go.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

Parvati felt she were crumbling into tiny bits. Love had strange effects on you. She kept looking over at Harry and felt reassured somehow. A small part of her wanted to ask him why he didn't let her fight, but the rest of her mind had already been dissolved by an unstoppable phenomena-love. Parvati wanted to let it go--for Harry. Harry was dozing off in his armchair, his mouth slightly open and his glasses lopsided. Parvati allowed herself a small smile. The knowledge of the horrible war burned into her mind again. What would happen to Harry? Parvati felt a tear trickle down her cheek, then another and Harry blinked opened his startling green eyes and asked:

"Why are you crying, Parvati?"

And Parvati answered, in her head:

"'Cause I'm in love with you,"

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'til the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

They were under the stars, sharing the sky with a few other people, but to Parvati, Harry was the only one there.

"Harry," she began in a small voice, "can I tell you something?'

"Hmm…" Harry murmured his arm around Parvati's waist.

Parvati suddenly froze. She couldn't tell him she loved him. What if he didn't love her back?

"Um…I'm yours always and forever," she mumbled, her cheeks flushing.

Harry pulled her close. "Me too," he said sweetly and they went back to watching the stars.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything_

Parvati was torn apart on the inside. She didn't want to bug Harry, but at the same time she wanted to know things. The boy behind the scar. Parvati was in love with him and she still didn't know him fully. Was this love even real, Parvati pondered, or was Harry just an infatuation? '

_No!_ Parvati thought forcefully. _It's real. I know because I feel it everyday_.

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

Neither of them wanted to talk, but Parvati had to make the first step. She had to tell him. She knocked gently on his door, her heart beating rapidly. Harry opened up, his hair tousled and his expression sleepy. "Hey, Parvati," he yawned. Parvati froze again.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry worriedly

"Um…I forgot to say goodnight!" Parvati exclaimed, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek and then fleeing off to her own dormitory.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_And I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

And Harry would know about it eventually.

**Flamingo's Note:** A little lame, right? But I was in a very dopey, strange mood while doing this. And I really like the song, _Fall to Pieces_. Tell, me what you think anyway. I wasn't sure how to manoeuvre myself around a song fic because I've never written one before.


End file.
